


Чай по особому рецепту

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	

— У нас проблемы, — безрадостно оповестил Генри, стоя у открытого кухонного шкафчика и рассматривая его внутренности с таким видом, будто бы увидел там нечто ужасное.

— У нас их много, — отозвался Уилл, снимая с плиты закипевший чайник. Рука его дернулась, чайник накренился и немного кипятка пролилось на пол. Уиллу оставалось только порадоваться, что носик чайника не был направлен в этот момент на него, иначе ожогов было бы не избежать. Он посмотрел на заблокированное окно, как бы намекая, что сейчас Генри должен заниматься этой проблемой, а не говорить о возникновении новых.

Прошло чуть больше суток с того момента, как система словила глюк и «обрадовала» всех внезапным карантином, заблокировав окна и двери, отрезав тем самым обитателей Убежища от внешнего мира. Генри разводил руками: чтобы разобраться в проблеме и отключить карантин ему необходим был доступ к компьютеру. Но это была невыполнимая задача — электричество отключилось почти сразу же после того, как система защиты оповестила о своем «сюрпризе». Ему удалось на какое-то время с помощью резервного генератора реанимировать свой компьютер, но тот сначала наотрез отказался признавать в Генри хозяина, сколько тот ни бился с ним и ни ругался. А потом генератор сдох, за что Генри получил подзатыльник, потому что забыл заправить остальные. Казалось бы, что хуже уже некуда, но…

— Чай закончился, — убитым голосом сказал Генри и захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. 

Уилл едва не снес свечу, услышав это заявление. Пламя заметалось, резко уменьшившись и чуть не потухло. 

— Эм… я в кладовку… — Уилл не успел даже развернуться к выходу, когда Генри еще больше его обрадовал:

— Не утруждайся. Закончился еще два дня назад, это была последняя пачка, а поставка ожидается со дня на день.

А вот теперь можно было начинать паниковать и подыскивать себе абнормала на самом опасном уровне. Такое самоубийство было бы менее болезненным. Видимо, на нервной почве Магнус выпила оставшиеся запасы. И, учитывая, что сейчас ей совершенно нечем заняться, то… Уилл предпочел бы самостоятельно спуститься в ад и пройти через все девять кругов, составив компанию Данте, нежели попасться Магнус, находящейся уже на грани нервного срыва. Он усмехнулся: сейчас как нельзя кстати пригодилась бы табличка над входом в дом с надписью: «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий». Впрочем, такая мысль посещала его не в первый раз, но он не был уверен, что Магнус оценит шутку.

— Можно сварить кофе и накидать в него листочки мяты... — размышлял вслух Генри.

Уилл закашлялся, глядя округлившимися глазами на Генри.

— Но мне понадобится твоя помощь, — Генри повернулся к Уиллу. — Необходимо часа на три отвлечь Магнус…

* * * * *

Великим актером Уилл не был, даже в школьных постановках ему всегда доставалась роль «пришел-сказал два слова-ушел». И три часа, проведенных в позах умирающего лебедя, стали для него пыткой. А еще хорошим уроком на будущее, что больше никогда в жизни он не станет симулировать болезнь, потому что Магнус, не имея возможности сделать надлежащие анализы, напичкала его анестетиками, сидела у его постели, держа за руку, словно Уилл действительно умирал и должен был огласить свою последнюю предсмертную волю.

Но все, о чем мог думать Уилл, так это о всевозможных пытках, которые потом мести ради будет испытывать на Генри.

В дверь тихо поскреблись, и вошел Генри, неся на подносе заварочный чайник и чашку.

— Ваш чай, док, — Генри поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Почему так долго? — Магнус, наградив Генри сердитым взглядом, стала наливать как-то странно пахнущую жидкость в чашку. 

Генри подмигнул Уиллу, пока Магнус наливала неведомо откуда взявшийся чай. Уилл же строил Генри злобные гримасы и пытался сжать ладонь в кулак. 

— Выпей это, не повредит, — Магнус склонилась над Уиллом и поднесла чашку к его губам. Было что-то неуловимо знакомое в запахе напитка. А Генри позади Магнус смотрел на него расширившимися глазами и отчаянно мотал головой.

— Боже, что за… — Уилл выплюнул горячую жидкость, и темные пятна моментом расползлись по белому покрывалу. — Твою же…

Не обращая внимания на протестующую Магнус, Уилл сполз с кровати и, не без помощи Генри, буквально пополз в уборную.

— Что это было? — просипел Уилл, отрываясь от фаянсового изделия и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Генри. — Что, черт возьми, за отраву ты принес?

— Это, друг мой, — Генри похлопал Уилла по плечу, — один их тех редких случаев, когда Хелен Магнус все-таки пьет кофе.

Уилл только застонал и повалился на пол.

* * * * *

В норму система пришла лишь пару часов спустя после того, как Уилл пришел в себя после истязаний над его организмом. Несмотря на попытки заверить Магнус, что с ним все в порядке, от анализов ему все же не удалось отвертеться. И сейчас он наблюдал за Магнус, которая то хмурилась, то недоуменно смотрела на результаты, но Уилла просвещать о том, что такого она нашла, не спешила. Впрочем, ему было плевать. Главным было то, что его больше никто не пытается напоить убийственной смесью щепотки кофе, приправленной мятой и лимоном. Генри постарался на славу, убив напрочь аромат и вкус кофе, а Магнус, кажется, не придала странному вкусу особого значения, поверив словам Генри, что тот кое-как нашел несколько пакетиков чая. 

Только потом Уилл узнал, что Здоровяк специально держит в оранжерее небольшую плантацию мяты. А также о том, что не в первый раз она используется не по своему прямому назначению.

И пока Магнус истязала его руку иголками, беря кровь для анализов, Уилл разрабатывал план мести Генри, который заперся в своем кабинете, уйдя с головой в диагностику системы защиты и искал причины глюков.


End file.
